


blue, gold and snow

by changeyourticket (fernykins)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, anyway, but i wanna keep it here in case i post more, i posted this on 1dff in 2012, its really bad, just go w it, so i can compare work, there arent names mentioned in this, yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:05:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fernykins/pseuds/changeyourticket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>his eyes were blue, blue, blue and his heart beat love, love, love. </p><p>he was brown and black and olive with smoke and cheap cologne.</p><p>he knew that he was wrong, wrong, wrong but when they were together everything just felt right and that's all that really mattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blue, gold and snow

**Author's Note:**

> ok listen up if you actually read this just know that I wrote this when I was 16 and on a lot of morphine while in hospital back in 2012  
> it got a few good reviews on 1dff so I decided to just post it on here in case I decide to write again, so all my stuff is in one place.
> 
> anyway, here u go

his eyes were blue, blue, blue and his heart beat love, love, love

his hair was like the golden sun rising in the morning, and his skin was pale as snow speckled with reminders of the past

he was brown and black and olive with smoke and cheap cologne

he knew that he was wrong, wrong, wrong but when they were together everything just felt right and that's all that really mattered.

-

they spent countless mornings tangled up in thin white bedsheets not knowing who starts where and where does the other one end but somehow they'd figure it out and mornings would always end with a chaste peck on the lips and coffee and cigarettes.

afternoons were spent at work thinking of eachother and their bodies getting weaker by the minute as the reason their heart thumped along was absent.  
calls during breaks were filled with "i love you"s and "i miss you"s and "i need you"s but they both knew that neither of them would be together until the sun set and the stars they loved to lie underneath came out.

nights consisted of kisses and grabbing and pulling and poking and pushing and shoving and grasping onto each other for dear life. meals were usually forgotten as the only thing they needed in life was eachother.

he'd get out his lighter and his smokes and the other would reach for his alcohol, only to be swiped away as they knew how he got when he was drunk and he wasn't letting that happen to him. at least not tonight.

before drifting off into sleep he would grab the pale boys arms and slowly ghost his fingers over scars made long ago and tell him that he was his sun and his moon and his stars and his reason to breathe and the reason his heart kept pumping that all too precious blood around his body and then he would plant a kiss on his soft lips as "you're so beautiful"s were whispered quietly against cold skin.

-

he didn't come home from work that day.

olive and brown and black and smoke and cheap cologne were never to be seen again and the electrifying laughter only to be heard in dreams and that poisonous smile only to be seen in nightmares

blue turned to grey and snow became paler and golden slowly became brown again as time passed by and traces of the past were multiplying but this time there would be no tracing of them or kisses landing softly but rapidly on each and every one and there would be no "you're too good for this" or "we'll make it out of this". there would only be cold metal piercing delicate skin forming streams of crimson that flowed out like the tears on his face that showcased raw emotion.

-

grey and brown and white met green and brown and cream with innuendo and dimples.

his laughter wasn't like lightning and his smile wasn't deadly but he was enough and thats what mattered

green and brown and cream turned him back to blue and gold and snow over time and the pair grew like two lovebirds that had known each other since the first explosion of the universe.

his kiss was nothing like brown and black and olive but it was still fireworks and passion and lust and that was okay.

-

mornings were spent waking up cradled in each others arms as "goodmorning love"s were passed around and kisses were splattered over noses and cheeks and foreheads and any bare skin the other could reach. they would lie there and stare at each other and trace fragile patterns over skin.

but today green would find scars and scars meant opening up and opening up lead to blue turning to grey again and he wasn't ready for that.

you could hear the shouts from across the town if you really tried. even though they sounded like they were encased with malice they were messages of "i care" and "please trust me" and "let me fix you"s

and if you were dead silent, you could hear blue and gold and snow crashing and burning as crystal stained his rose cheeks while words were slurred about olive and brown and black and how much he needed that kind of love again.

green and brown and cream would scoop red tinted blue up in his arms and say "i'm here to protect you" and he would lay him down on the bed and thats where they would stay for the rest of the night. maybe even the rest of tomorrow.

all they knew was that even though olive and brown and black and smoke and cheap cologne would always stay in the depths of his heart, blue would shine brighter and gold would get lighter and snow would glow with such intensity that the past would be forgotten.

and it was all thanks to a curly head of brown with piercing green eyes with red spots scattered across cream skin that spoke with innuendo and smiled with dimples.

**Author's Note:**

> amazing. if you did manage to like it then hmu w a comment or something yknow. thank u.


End file.
